It is well known to most mothers tending a small infant or toddler, that the very smooth skin of the very young child is slippery when wet in a bath, so that it is difficult to hold the child from slipping and sliding from the mother's grasp. This lack of security while bathing the infant can be a most frightening aspect of motherhood, with fear of the infant sliding underwater or being dropped, so that this situation is accordingly in need of an improvement.